


Первый поезд в Париж

by bitter_zephyr



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 22:39:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitter_zephyr/pseuds/bitter_zephyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История школьного обмена между Лондоном и Парижем.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Первый поезд в Париж

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Первый поезд в Париж  
>  **Автор:** bitter zephyr  
>  **Бета:** istria, Кошка Чеширская  
>  **Размер:** миди  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Артур/Мерлин, многие другие  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** романс, местами флафф, модернАУ, школьное АУ  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
>  **Предупреждения:** флафф! мы вас предупредили.  
>  **Краткое содержание:** История школьного обмена между Лондоном и Парижем.  
>  **Примечание 1:** [наглядный список персонажей](http://s4.hostingkartinok.com/uploads/images/2013/02/6d6dd9ff0e423f774f72a2db18b03857.png)  
>  **Примечание 2:** [Эль Маза](http://elmaza.diary.ru) нарисовала к этому фику прекрасную иллюстрацию!! - ["Вообще-то лежать в такой позе должно быть неудобно"](http://s4.hostingkartinok.com/uploads/images/2013/02/c5ebd4126c950249af1314a61bc5f997.jpg)

06:18. Заветное время. Для того чтобы в 06:18 быть на Сент-Панкрас, Артуру пришлось встать в четыре утра, а после этого с риском для собственной жизни разбудить и без того вечно чем-то недовольного отца, которого, к тому же, заранее нужно было просить отвезти его на вокзал. Утер был не в восторге от идеи Артура провести лето во Франции, предпочитая большую часть времени иметь сына в поле зрения и всё контролировать, но он, в конце концов, старался быть достойным отцом. А достойные отцы отпускают своих сыновей в поездки в Париж по школьному обмену, принимают потом у себя приезжающих с ответным визитом молодых людей, не обращают внимания на страстные взгляды за ужином, покупают затычки для ушей, чтобы не слышать доносящихся из спальни сына стонов, и закрывают глаза на помятые, но невероятно довольные физиономии за завтраком. И достойные отцы отвозят своих сыновей на вокзал ровно к 06:18 утра, чтобы те успели на первый поезд в Париж, который отвезет их в лето, полное любви.

Артур уселся на своё место и нетерпеливо заткнул уши наушниками, включая группу, которую Мерлин так расхваливал ему при их последнем разговоре в скайпе.

***

_Несколькими месяцами ранее…_

Сначала Артур не хотел ехать во Францию по этому обмену. Он не очень хорошо говорил по-французски, по крайней мере, ему казалось, что недостаточно хорошо. Он даже не стал вносить своё имя в список желающих, но это за него охотно сделал Гвейн. Гвейн по-французски говорил много и с большим удовольствием – не всегда грамотно, но зато уверенно. Артур хмуро посмотрел на друга, когда тот сообщил ему новость, но возражать не стал – эта поездка обещала запомниться им всем надолго, ведь компания собралась самая что ни на есть убойная: неугомонный Гвейн, умевший из любой спокойной встречи сделать безумную вечеринку; загадочный Перси, каждый раз вспоминавший (или придумывавший?) новые веселые игры или конкурсы для всех присутствующих; строгая и серьёзная Вивиан, всегда умевшая назначить время, место, собрать всех, да ещё и принести какую-нибудь новую и очень крутую музыку; странная Елена, мастерски мешавшая улётные коктейли и сама от них никогда не пьяневшая; Митиан, тихая и спокойная, но пробовавшая коктейли Елены в первых рядах и отплясывавшая после них на столе… и Артур, которого все его друзья очень любили, хотя он сам не понимал за что.  
С парнем, к которому определили Артура на эти две недели в Париже, он несколько раз общался в скайпе. Тот был красивым, загорелым, любил футбол – не парень, а мечта. Конечно, Артур добавил Ланса и на фэйсбуке, но сайт этот он не особо жаловал, поэтому появлялся там редко и даже фотографии своего нового друга посмотреть не удосужился. В любом случае, он уже предвкушал встречу и не сомневался, что они найдут общий язык, и неважно: французский или английский. (Ланс по-английски говорил с немного смешным акцентом, но старался и объясниться мог без проблем, а от его французского у Артура мурашки бежали по коже…)  
Когда они подъезжали к Северному вокзалу, солнце уже клонилось к горизонту. Вивиан усиленно рассматривала себя в зеркало, потирая пальцем то щеку, то подбородок, убеждаясь, что выглядит идеально для встречи со своей новой соседкой, «куколкой Софи». Елена и Перси невозмутимо собирали свои вещи, готовясь к выходу, Митиан уже сообщала кому-то по-французски по телефону, что они почти на месте, говоря с этим своим приятным акцентом, который так нравился Артуру… но в этот раз он не мог уделить ему желаемого внимания, потому что в это же время Гвейн, склонившись к его уху, страстно шептал:  
– Сегодня мы должны обязательно устроить себе вечеринку в честь приезда. Все эти ребята живут рядом друг с другом, но если не получится договориться сразу со всеми, то мы должны оторваться хотя бы вчетвером. Скажи этому своему чуваку, что всё решено, даже не обсуждается. Мой Мерлин точно не будет против, он крутой.  
Артур хотел было уже возмутиться, что его Ланс тоже крутой и обязательно согласится, но тут поезд мягко остановился, и Елена, стоявшая рядом, не удержала равновесие (впрочем, ничего удивительного) и приземлилась Артуру на колени. Артур широко улыбнулся, помогая ей снова встать на ноги, и поднялся следом. В окне замелькали радостно машущие руки, на заднем плане виднелось уже знакомое лицо Ланса. Перси, нагруженный чужими сумками, двинулся к выходу.  
– Гвейн, – послышался сзади голос миссис Аннис. А они уже и забыли, что они здесь в сопровождении учителя! – Даже и думать забудь обо всех этих планах, которые уже выстраиваются у тебя в голове. Я буду следить за тобой днем и ночью.  
– Да что вы, миссис Аннис, как вы могли подумать, что я о чем-то думаю… – начал было Гвейн, но замолчал, услышав сбоку фырканье Артура. – То есть, я думаю, конечно, но никаких таких планов, то есть, ничего предосудительного…  
Миссис Аннис смерила его строгим взглядом, хотя в уголках её глаз замерли смешинки – уж до того забавными ей казались попытки Гвейна выкрутиться. Она знала его уже не один год, чтобы не сомневаться: тот успел придумать что-нибудь «предосудительное» на каждый без исключения день их поездки.  
– И не забывайте: мы здесь для того, чтобы говорить на французском! – донеслось им в спины. Они вполне могли сделать вид, что ничего не расслышали.  
На перроне небольшая группа шумных школьников в компании странного вида мужчины лет шестидесяти в джинсах, синем свитере и клетчатом шарфе сразу привлекала внимание. Девочки тут же кинулись обниматься, Перси и Леон с энтузиазмом пожали друг другу руки, так же как и Артур с Лансом, а Гвейн совершенно привычным движением притянул «своего Мерлина», хлопая его по спине, словно они были давними приятелями. Артур невольно задержался взглядом на этом непринужденном приветствии, смутно ощущая что-то, напоминавшее дружескую ревность.  
– Как чудесно! – Странный мужик радостно хлопнул в ладоши и подошел к миссис Аннис. – Добро пожаловать, мадам Анн _и_ с, – произнес он, делая ударение на последнем слоге, – добро пожаловать, дети! – Мерлин, от которого Артур ещё так и не успел отвести взгляд, театрально закатил глаза и хмыкнул, хитро посмотрев на Гвейна, как будто подразумевая: «Я же тебе говорил».  
– Это месье Дэмьен, – тихо пояснил Артуру Ланс, и тот вспомнил, что, кажется, уже слышал от него это имя, когда они разговаривали в скайпе. Это их учитель английского и, вроде бы, истории. «Немного странный, – сказал тогда Ланс, – но с ним вполне весело».  
Тем временем странный, но вполне веселый месье Дэмьен, сверкая глазами то на одного, то на другого представителя их небольшой компании, продолжал, обращаясь к прибывшим англичанам:  
– Сейчас мы отнесем вещи по машинам, и ребята отведут вас куда-нибудь поужинать, а потом вы сможете погулять по городу… – и, поймав настороженный взгляд миссис Аннис, добавил, посмотрев по очереди на своих учеников: – Но не позже девяти вечера все должны быть по домам, как мы и договаривались. – Французы с готовностью закивали в ответ. – Отлично! – снова хлопнул в ладоши какой-то уж слишком восторженный месье Дэмьен и, круто развернувшись на пятках, зашагал в сторону выхода.  
Машины родителей французских ребят были припаркованы в разных местах, поэтому им пришлось на время разделиться. Мама Ланса и родители Мерлина, как ни удивительно, нашли места рядом друг с другом и что-то активно обсуждали. Но, только увидев их приближение, обе мамы эмоционально всплеснули руками.  
– Гвеейн! – воскликнула одна из них, и Артур понял, что это, скорее всего, мама Мерлина. Сам он с вежливой улыбкой повернулся ко второй, мадам дю Лак.  
Знакомство не затянулось надолго, благодаря Мерлину, беспрестанно повторявшему на все вопросы: «Нас ждут остальные!» Отец на французский манер называл Мерлина «Мёрл _и_ ном», с ударением на «и» (и это слово навязчиво ассоциировалось у Артура с названием какой-то океанской рыбы), хотя его мать, как оказалось, была англичанкой, поэтому так же, как и Гвейн до этого, говорила просто «Мерлин». Маму Мерлина звали Хунит, но его отец, Балинор, упорно обращался к ней «Унит». Мама Ланса так и осталась мадам дю Лак, видимо, не горя желанием сразу переходить на столь близкое общение.  
После очередного «Мам, нас ждут» ребята, наконец, распрощались с родителями, отправив их домой вместе с вещами, и двинулись к обозначенному месту встречи. На скамейке рядом с газетным киоском уже сидели Митиан и её новая «сестра» – задорная темнокожая девушка с каким-то непроизносимым, на первый взгляд, именем и разрешившая называть себя просто Гвен. Гвен – вот это Артуру было понятно. Девушки успели даже купить мороженое и с явным наслаждением его поедали, беседуя о чем-то и заливисто смеясь. Ланс огляделся по сторонам в поисках остальных, а в тот же момент Мерлин, до этого шедший бок о бок с Гвейном, сделал решительный рывок вперед и откусил от мороженого Гвен здоровый кусок, измазав при этом фисташковыми разводами не только губы, но и нос. Гвен в ответ на этот маневр только громко рассмеялась, запрокинув голову и разве что не дрыгая ножками. «Ну и веселая у них тут компания», – подумал Артур, не зная, радоваться этому или пора насторожиться. А может, просто не надо столько думать, лучше сосредоточиться на том, как Мерлин облизывает губы и стонет «хооолодноо», вытирая основанием ладони мороженое с носа, а потом требует у Гвен влажную салфетку. Артур сам удивился, почему он уделяет этому Мерлину, которого он и видел-то в первый раз в жизни, столько внимания. Мерлин вдруг поднял голову и посмотрел прямо на него, слегка улыбаясь. Но Артур не успел даже смущенно отвести взгляд – тот отвернулся, отыскивая глазами урну, и, скатав из использованной салфетки комочек, прицельным баскетбольным броском отправил его к остальному мусору.  
Они поужинали в каком-то «тру-французском», как выразилась Софи, ресторане, заставляя остальных посетителей время от времени осуждающе на них посматривать. Ну а что можно ожидать от компании, состоящей из двенадцати подростков, особенно встретившихся буквально час назад, – уж точно не тишины, правильно? У них было столько всего рассказать друг другу, они перебивали один другого, пинались под столом, подзывали официанта и смеялись, забывая, что хотели сказать. Слева от Артура сидела Сифа, у которой жила Елена, а справа, как по мановению волшебной палочки, оказался Мерлин. Стол был слишком маленьким для двенадцати человек, поэтому все сидели, довольно тесно прижавшись друг к другу, как одна большая семья, и Артур с Мерлином постоянно сталкивались локтями. Потому что Артур ел правой рукой, а Мерлин – левой, и если бы они сели наоборот, то такая проблема была бы у кого-то другого, а Артур бы, скорее всего, даже не заметил этого. Но в сложившихся обстоятельствах он смотрел на ловко держащую вилку левую руку Мерлина, как на откровение: в его окружении вообще никогда не было левшей, и левша-Мерлин его удивлял и даже восхищал. Конечно, ни о чем таком самому Мерлину он говорить не стал. 

Во время прогулки по городу Артур активно обсуждал с Леоном, Лансом и Перси английскую премьер-лигу. Гвейн, на удивление, не присоединился к ним, и Артуру даже пришлось оглянуться проверить, не потерялся ли он вообще. Но нет, Гвейн шел чуть позади и что-то усиленно втирал Мерлину. Тот сосредоточенно слушал, активно кивая и периодически взрываясь хохотом. В какой-то момент девочки попрощались с ними, собираясь устроить умопомрачительный шопинг, и Артур вдруг понял, что остались только они вшестером, а насчет обещанной Гвейном вечеринки они так и не договорились. Когда Гвейн, наконец, поднял этот вопрос, Леон смущенно пробормотал что-то о том, что его родители приготовили назавтра какую-то грандиозную поездку, поэтому им надо сегодня не поздно лечь, да и вообще при таком раскладе скрыть от родителей то, что вечером они бухали, будет невозможно. Он виновато посмотрел на Перси, но тот только хлопнул его по плечу, спросив: «Но в следующий-то раз мы точно примем участие?» – «Конечно», – кивнул Леон, с облегчением выдыхая. В конце концов, с родителями не особо поспоришь, когда они уже построили планы, в которые явно не входила их субботняя тусовка.  
К девяти они, как и обещали, приехали домой.  
– Мёрл _и_ н? – спросил Ланс, когда они подошли к дому Мерлина.  
– Всё будет, – ответил тот, подмигивая. – Скажи родителям, что вы переночуете у меня, и сразу приходите. И не забудь позвонить Килгарре, отчитаться, что вы дошли! – засмеялся он им вслед, когда они уже направились к соседнему дому, в котором жил Ланс.  
– Килгарра – это месье Дэмьен, – снова пояснил Ланс. – Он говорит, что его назвали в честь какого-то дракона из легенды, и что вообще он его потомок. – Артур хмыкнул в ответ. Вот и правда, странный тип. Ланс тоже улыбался, понимающе и по-доброму. – Ну, необычный он, да, но у него на уроках правда интересно. Мерлин вот его считает реально долбанутым, но тоже уважает, что уж тут скажешь.  
Они вошли в дом, и Ланс тут же отзвонился своему учителю, сообщив, что они вернулись и вот-вот пойдут спать, только молока на ночь выпьют. После этого Ланс поднялся к родителям, и у Артура появилась возможность познакомиться с месье дю Лаком, который своим видом напоминал скорее знойного испанца, нежели француза. Да, впрочем, кто его знает, была же вон у Мерлина англо-французская семья. Ланс вкратце рассказал, чем они занимались в предыдущие несколько часов (да ничем, в общем-то, не занимались), и сообщил, что сегодня они переночуют у Мерлина. Родители на это только покивали, и Ланс потащил Артура дальше, в сторону их комнат.  
– Ты будешь жить здесь, – торжественно произнес он, открывая одну из дверей. Зайдя внутрь, Артур обнаружил там свой чемодан, аккуратно поставленный между письменным столом и шкафом. Комната была небольшая и очень уютная, Артуру она сразу понравилась.  
– Надеюсь, я не выселяю тебя из твоих покоев? – поинтересовался Артур, и Ланс фыркнул в ответ.  
– Нее. Вообще-то это комната моего брата, но он сейчас уехал на год в Мексику, поэтому она полностью в твоем распоряжении. – Артур кивнул, усаживаясь на кровать и вытягивая гудящие ноги. – Ванная дальше по коридору. Не знаю как ты, а я определенно мечтаю о душе. А потом уже можно будет захватить с собой вещи и идти к Мёрлину.  
– Окей, – послушно ответил Артур. – Ты первый. – Он махнул рукой, имея в виду душ. – А я пока попробую откопать что-нибудь в чемодане и потом тоже.

Артур редко оставался у друзей с ночевкой, даже у Гвейна, с которым они дружили с первого класса. Отец не поощрял таких развлечений, но если ему или Моргане уж очень хотелось остаться у кого-то из друзей на ночь, то разрешал, скрепя сердце. Или предлагал приехать лучше к ним, чтобы самому присматривать за детьми. Конечно, друзья Артура и Морганы не особо горели желанием проводить время под всевидящим оком мистера Пендрагона, потому что он внушал им какой-то необъяснимый страх, хотя и изо всех сил старался общаться с ними на равных и в разумных пределах разрешать всё, что им захочется. Артуру было необычно видеть, как просто родители Ланса отреагировали на его слова о том, что они останутся у Мерлина, – как будто это было чем-то привычным. Наверное, для них оно таким и было, это Артур вырос в немного другой реальности, хотя в этом, по большому счету, не было ничего странного. Такая тяга Утера Пендрагона к контролю была одной из причин, по которой Моргана, только окончив школу, сразу выпорхнула из родительского дома, уехав учиться в Нью-Йорк. Пора было становиться самостоятельной.

Артур не знал, откуда Мерлин достал две бутылки вина, этот секрет он не открыл, кажется, даже Лансу.  
– Пейте и не парьтесь, – произнес он, салютуя стаканом и довольно улыбаясь. Улыбка замерла на его лице, когда зазвонил домашний телефон, и Мерлин с любопытным видом на цыпочках подошел к двери, вслушиваясь в то, что происходило за пределами его комнаты. Остальные последовали его примеру.  
Трубку взяла Хунит и защебетала по-английски:  
– Да, миссис Аннис, да, конечно. Всё просто замечательно, нет, что вы… – Последовала недолгая пауза. – Вернулись, как и договаривались, к девяти, – продолжила Хунит. – Дома, оба, в своих комнатах, и уже скоро собираются спать. Да, конечно, никаких проблем.  
Гвейн с Мерлином одновременно фыркнули, пытаясь заглушить смех, а Артур вдруг понял, что Хунит совершенно точно знает, что они сейчас тут делают. И покрывает их. Он, кажется, даже в удивлении раскрыл рот, но телефонный разговор по ту сторону двери уже закончился, и все резко от неё отпрянули. На всякий случай, если вдруг зайдут их проверить. Но в дверь никто не постучал, Хунит повесила трубку и вернулась к своим делам. Артур просто восхищался этой женщиной. Правда, сравнивать он, по большому счету, мог только с мамой Гвейна, но той почти никогда не было дома, а когда была – гоняла сына только так. Со своей особой, материнской любовью, конечно же.  
Тем временем Гвейн плюхнулся в кресло, снова подхватывая оставленный на полу стакан. Ланс, выхватив из-под его спины подушку, устроился на ней прямо посреди комнаты, а Мерлин с ногами забрался на кровать и похлопал рядом с собой, смотря на потерянного на чужой территории Артура. Артур послушно уселся к нему.

На этой кровати они и проснулись следующим утром, в обнимку. Точнее, Мерлин полулежал на Артуре, устроив голову у него на плече, засунув одну руку ему куда-то чуть ли не в подмышку и перекинув ногу через одну из его ног, едва не упираясь коленом ему в пах. Артур подумал было, что лежать в такой позе вообще-то должно быть неудобно, и неужели у Мерлина ещё не болит шея, но потом обратил внимание, что сам он обнимает парня, подсунув ему под эту самую шею руку. И уж у него тоже явно должна была затечь упомянутая конечность – но ничего подобного, она чувствовала себя прекрасно, как будто была создана для того, чтобы поддерживать голову Мерлина. Тот как раз пошевелился во сне, вздыхая, и всё-таки согнул ногу так, что колено ткнулось Артуру в член. Тело незамедлительно откликнулось на однозначную провокацию. Ничего, успокоил себя Артур, в этом нет ничего необычного. Он попытался осторожно вытащить свою руку из-под Мерлина, придерживая при этом второй, чтобы тот не сдвинулся с места и не проснулся, но миссия была заведомо обречена на провал: Мерлин ведь спал прямо на нём и тут же сонно открыл один глаз, почувствовав движение.  
– О чееерт, Артууур, – простонал он, и по спине Артура побежали мурашки. Господи, Мерлин, ну нельзя же так. Тот в ответ на его мысли потерся щекой о его плечо и перевернулся на другой бок, спиной к Артуру. Словно они каждое утро просыпались в таком клубке общих на двоих конечностей. – А я думал, у британцев большое личное пространство и всё такое, – пробормотал он по-французски, и Артуру вдруг подумалось, что ничего более сексуального он никогда в жизни не слышал. «Валить и трахать», – вспомнил он так часто произносимое Гвейном выражение и чуть не застонал от собственной беспомощности. Дурная голова, не время для таких мыслей!  
За дверью в это время явно разворачивалась какая-то деятельность: отодвигались стулья, гремели тарелки. Через пару минут в дверь постучали, и послышался голос Хунит:  
– Мальчики, вставайте. Пришли родители Ланса, завтрак через десять минут!  
Дальше шаги отошли чуть в сторону и стук повторился, только уже в другую дверь. Мерлин попытался накрыть голову подушкой, но вместо этого, так её и не нащупав, запутался пальцами в волосах Артура – и оставил свои попытки. Потом он слабо отбивался от нежно тормошившего его Ланса, который параллельно зачитывал инструкцию по обращению с утренним Мерлином:  
– Его нельзя стаскивать с кровати, нельзя сдирать с него одеяло, да и вообще лучше не трогать, но тогда он никогда не встанет. Поэтому остается только трясти его, пока ему не надоест, и он не поднимется сам. – На этих словах хмурый Мерлин, наконец, сел на кровати и недовольно зыркнул на него, хотя уголок его рта предательски дергался в усмешке. – В общем, Мёрлин милый и солнечный, чаще всего… но по утрам он грозовая тучка, поэтому если он ругается и сверкает молниями – нужно просто не обращать на него внимания, очень скоро он придет в себя.  
– Вали отсюда, – буркнул Мерлин, потирая кулаками глаза. – Устроил, тоже мне.  
– Как я и говорил… – начал было Ланс, но решил всё же остановиться и подтолкнул ржущего рядом Гвейна к выходу.  
Как оказалось, у Мерлина дома ванных было две, и так как одну уже оккупировали под чистку зубов Гвейн с Лансом, Мерлин потащил Артура в другую. Там он уселся прямо на пол, прислонившись спиной к двери и лениво водя щеткой по зубам. Артуру казалось, что Мерлин вот-вот снова отрубится, и он уже начал прикидывать, начнет ли он падать, и если да, то в какую сторону – чтобы успеть поймать его прежде, чем он разобьет себе голову о кафель. Вынырнув из своих мыслей, Артур заметил, что тот внимательно на него смотрит, но пена во рту не располагала к разговорам, поэтому Артур просто пожал плечами. Мерлин, наконец, поднялся с пола и наклонился над раковиной, чтобы прополоскать рот. Ох, лучше бы Артур в этот момент смотрел в каком-нибудь другом направлении… И, вроде бы, не было ничего особенного в заднице, которой к нему повернулся Мерлин, но… Но. Артур бедром отпихнул его в сторону, отвоевывая себе место у раковины, и заметил, что Мерлин уже улыбается, видимо, достаточно проснувшись. 

После завтрака с дю Лаками Артур с Лансом быстро заскочили домой переодеться и вместе с Гвейном и Мерлином отправились на футбольное поле рядом со школой. Там их уже ждала целая компания: Елена, Сифа, Митиан, Гвен, её старший брат Элиан и несколько парней из их школы. Мерлин тут же уселся на трибуны вместе с девушками.  
– Мёрл _и_ н не играет в футбол, – сказал Ланс, и когда Артур хотел было уже сделать какой-нибудь комментарий, добавил: – Нет, у него отлично получается, просто ему это неинтересно.  
– А что ему интересно? – решил-таки поинтересоваться Артур.  
– Мерлин любит рисовать, слушать музыку, ходить на концерты, смотреть фильмы и писать письма создателям сайтов, где он подробно описывает допущенные ими грамматические и орфографические ошибки, а также в каком классе проходят те или иные нарушенные правила, – ответил Гвейн, и Артур невольно рассмеялся. Да, классное хобби, ничего не скажешь. Он не стал спрашивать, как же Мерлин терпит Гвейна, который, может, и знает, как правильно пишутся слова, но мастерски это скрывает за описками и опечатками.  
В товарищеском матче победила, конечно же, команда, в которой были Артур, Гвейн, Ланс и Элиан, но Артур подозревал, что получилось так только благодаря тому, что все они были старше и немного опытнее своих соперников. Тем не менее, победа грела душу. Особенно Гвейну.  
Обедать они всей гурьбой пошли к Гвен и Элиану. Митиан и Елена без устали разговаривали с их мамой, в то время как Гвен и Сифа отвлеклись на обсуждение какого-то школьного проекта, который нужно было сдать на предстоящей неделе, но к которому они ещё даже не приступали. Мерлин старательно вылавливал из своей порции греческого салата зеленые оливки, хотя спокойно ел черные.  
– Ты их не любишь? – тихо спросил снова сидевший рядом с ним Артур, стараясь, на всякий случай, не привлекать внимание мамы Гвен.  
– Да их никто не любит! – искренне воскликнул Мерлин, махнув рукой и чуть не заехав Артуру вилкой в глаз. – Все их едят только ради приличия.  
– Я их люблю, – пожал плечами Артур, и Мерлин молча, смотря глаза в глаза, подвинул ему свою тарелку. Артур попытался сделать вид, что ситуация его ни капли не смущает, и ткнул вилкой в его салат, накалывая оливку. Затем отправил её в рот, стараясь не замечать того, как Мерлин проследил взглядом за его движением. Почему-то каждый его взгляд ощущался на коже едва ли не прикосновением – Артур никогда раньше не сталкивался с подобным.  
А от объятия Мерлина тем же вечером у него вообще перехватило дыхание. Они стояли у двери в дом Ланса, договариваясь завтра встретиться перед походом в школу, как обычно. На прощание Мерлин привычно притянул к себе Ланса, а после обнял и Артура, как будто они тоже уже сто лет были друзьями. Конечно, Гвейн иногда обнимал Артура, но с Гвейном-то всё понятно, они и правда дружили сто лет, и тот вообще был таким эмоциональным, что просто сказать что-то иногда бывало недостаточно.  
– Он очень тактильный, – будто оправдываясь, произнес Ланс, когда они уже скрылись за дверью, совершенно правильно интерпретировав удивленное молчание Артура. – Конечно, он не любит, когда его трогают чужие, но со своими ему постоянно нужен контакт, – улыбнулся он. – Если тебя это напрягает, ты ему просто скажи, он не будет. Софи пару раз поорала, что он портит ей прическу, так он теперь разве что воздушные поцелуи ей посылает. – Ланс говорил о Мерлине с такой нежностью, что на этот раз Артур почувствовал уже не очень-то дружескую ревность.  
– Да нет, не напрягает, – ответил он. И добавил с ослепительной улыбкой: – Я польщен.  
Ланс, тоже улыбаясь от уха до уха, похлопал его по плечу. Видимо, и для него он уже стал «своим». Одна большая странная семья. Артур чувствовал себя неимоверно счастливым. 

В парижской школе всё было примерно так же, как и в любой другой школе в учебный день, с той лишь разницей, что на уроках все говорили исключительно по-французски. Но Артур и компания быстро втянулись, тем более они уже успели погрузиться во французскую речь за прошедшие выходные. Ланс с Мерлином учились в одном классе и места занимали обычно где-то в средних рядах – не ботаники, чтобы сидеть впереди, но и не раздолбаи, пинающие балду сзади.  
На истории Артур внимательно следил за месье Дэмьеном, пытаясь вычислить его странности, но тот вел себя как обычный учитель, разве что временами его уносило в какие-нибудь отвлеченные дебри, и он начинал рассказывать, например, про французских пиратов средневековья, хотя это никоим образом не относилось к теме урока. Мерлин во время его рассказов то и дело хмыкал, комментируя услышанное сидевшему рядом Гвейну. Тот изо всех сил пытался не ржать в голос, но даже при этом их общение было настолько очевидным, что минут через пятнадцать после начала урока месье Дэмьен попросил Мерлина отсесть, и тот, пожав плечами, занял свободную парту в конце класса. Ещё минут через десять на парту перед Артуром приземлился аккуратно сложенный бумажный квадратик, на котором было красиво выведено фиолетовой ручкой: «Артур». Развернув записку, Артур увидел очень аппетитно нарисованную горку зеленых оливок и внизу подпись по-английски: «Угощайся ; )». Артур расплылся в улыбке и, не удержавшись, резко обернулся назад, к улыбавшемуся ему Мерлину – за что получил от учителя замечание (которых в его копилке было уже немало, ведь его лучшим другом, как-никак, был Гвейн).  
После уроков в понедельник у Мерлина и Гвен были дополнительные занятия по рисованию.  
– Мы бы позвали вас с собой, но я сомневаюсь, что вам это интересно, – сказала Гвен, и с ней согласились все, кроме Елены, которая с огромным удовольствием пошла вместе с ними.  
Остальные отправились тратить деньги в близлежащее кафе (где всё время их пребывания по телевизору крутили велогонки), а после – к Леону. У того во дворе был установлен стол для пин-понга, поэтому там часто устраивались чуть ли не целые турниры. Вскоре после того, как ребята сами пришли на место, к ним присоединились Елена, Гвен и Мерлин. Сначала играли двое на двое: Вивиан с Софи против Гвейна и Перси, потом Митиан с Сифой против Ланса и Леона. Силы были неравны, и девушки постоянно упрекали парней в использовании мерзких приемчиков, хотя Митиан с достоинством вытягивала трудные мячи и многим могла бы дать фору. Елена, только взяв ракетку, уронила её себе на ногу, поэтому решила держаться от стола и всех теннисных принадлежностей подальше. В самом разгаре поединка между Артуром и Гвен Сифа вдруг вспомнила о том самом проекте, который они обсуждали накануне, и девушки быстро засобирались домой, уведя с собой Елену и Митиан.  
– Мерлин, ты ещё ни разу ни с кем не сыграл! – крикнул Гвейн Мерлину, сидевшему чуть в отдалении, под вишневым деревом.  
Мерлин вскинул голову, отрываясь от своего альбома для рисования, удобно устроенного на согнутом колене.  
– Я не играю.  
– Что, боишься? – попытался подначить Гвейн, но тут же услышал голос Леона:  
– На самом деле, ни у одного из нас против него нет никаких шансов. Он какой-то спортивно одаренный, но просто этим не пользуется.  
Артур сразу вспомнил о том, как Ланс говорил ему, что Мерлин не играет в футбол, хотя неплохо умеет, а потом в голове всплыла картинка из субботнего дня: когда Мерлин прицельно бросал скомканную салфетку в урну, как профессиональный баскетболист. Теперь же ему очень хотелось посмотреть, как Мерлин рисует (что-нибудь, кроме оливок), если уж у него так круто получается даже то, чем он в принципе не занимается. Артур освободил своё место за столом Вивиан, которая уже в нетерпении подбрасывала в воздух отобранную у него незадолго до этого ракетку, приговаривая занимающей противоположную сторону стола Софи:  
– Ну что, посмотрим, чего ты стоишь, деточка.  
Он сел на стул, налил себе в стакан колу и подставил лицо мягкому вечернему солнцу. Потом решил незаметно кинуть взгляд на сидевшего неподалёку Мерлина, вдруг удастся заглянуть в его альбом. Когда он повернул голову, Мерлин смотрел прямо на него. Артур нервно сглотнул, сжимая в пальцах прохладный стакан и надеясь, что растерянность не отразилась на его лице. Мерлин ткнул пальцем в его направлении и серьезно произнес:  
– Повернись, как сидел, и замри, – и, перевернув страницу, снова уткнулся в альбом.  
– Я не думаю, что у меня такой уж удачный профиль, – проворчал Артур, но всё равно повернул голову обратно в сторону игравших Вивиан и Софи, с трудом представляя себе, как бы он смог позировать, смотря на Мерлина в упор.  
– Отличный у тебя профиль, не прибедняйся.  
Артур очень рассчитывал на то, что у Мерлина при себе нет красного карандаша, которым о смог бы изобразить румянец, заливший, кажется, не только лицо Артура, но и его шею и уши.  
Все успели как минимум по разу сыграть друг с другом, прежде чем Мерлин вдруг возник прямо рядом с Артуром и, прислонившись бедром к небольшому столику, уставленному напитками и снэками, кинул ему на колени свой альбом. Артур на мгновение задержал взгляд на солнечных зайчиках, игравших в его спутанных волосах, а потом опустил глаза на рисунок и невольно приоткрыл рот, совершенно не ожидая увидеть такой великолепный портрет. На нем Артур даже сам себе нравился, что было огромной редкостью и уже было достойно отдельного внимания. Но когда Артур увидел внизу листа подпись Мерлина, то резко закрыл рот, аж щелкнув зубами, чтобы элементарно не уронить челюсть на землю. Просто имя, написанное, наверное, обычным для Мерлина почерком, – но Артур, сам себе удивляясь, подумал, что если бы он собирался сделать татуировку, то хотел бы только такую. Вот это имя, этим витиеватым почерком, где-нибудь… прямо над сердцем.  
– Вау, – проговорил он, выражая все свои впечатления одним словом.  
– Вау, как многосложно, – поддразнил Мерлин, улыбаясь, однако, от уха до уха.  
Артур посмотрел на него и снова на рисунок, опять невольно впиваясь глазами в подпись. 

В следующие несколько дней вся группа ездила на экскурсии. Елисейские поля, площадь Бастилии, Триумфальная арка, Латинский квартал и Пантеон, Собор Парижской Богоматери, Монмартр…  
В Лувре Артуру больше всего запомнилось то, что французы (а особенно Гвен и Мерлин) активно задавали экскурсоводу вопросы. Обычно дома во время таких мероприятий весь класс просто смиренно ждал, когда же всё закончится и можно будет посидеть в кафе или пойти в кино. Вопросы задавал разве что Гвейн, но только молодым девушкам-экскурсоводам и только содержания типа: «Что Вы делаете сегодня вечером?» или «А все умные женщины настолько сексуальны?» После нескольких подобных выходок некоторые учителя перестали брать Гвейна с собой на экскурсии, чему он был только рад, с пользой проводя освободившееся время за компьютерными играми.  
На Эйфелевой башне Артур наблюдал, как позеленевший от испуга Мерлин, вцепившись обеими руками в Леона, смотрел вниз. Недружеское чувство ревности настойчиво скребло изнутри, заставляя Артура признать: он, как это бывает, незаметно и основательно вляпался.

А потом наступила пятница, которую они отбывали, как наказание, в школе. На алгебре Артур снова поразился: есть ли вообще что-то, чего Мерлин не умеет? Тот раньше всех решил ужасное уравнение, которое самому Артуру далось с заметным трудом, и, получив за него очередную отличную оценку, стал заниматься своими делами, изредка посмеиваясь над Гвейном, которому пример оказался явно не по зубам. Сдав свой листок, Артур вернулся на место и принялся тихонько подсказывать Лансу – тот жадно вслушивался в каждое его слово и записывал, наконец, начиная понимать. Заметив эти манипуляции, Мерлин тоже почти незаметным движением наклонился ближе к Гвейну, начиная ему что-то нашептывать. Гвейн с безумными глазами водил ручкой по листу, выписывая загадочные знаки, которые потом всё равно никто не смог бы расшифровать.  
На английском же вся остальная группа, не принимавшая участия в обмене, заворожено слушала идеальный британский акцент Артура, и он чувствовал себя диковинным зверьком в зоопарке. На его взгляд, месье Дэмьен тоже прекрасно говорил по-английски, поэтому причин для такого удивления не было. И вообще, почему бы им было не выбрать Гвейна в качестве эпического рассказчика о лондонской погоде?.. Ланс, уже успевший наговориться с Артуром по-английски (не очень-то они соблюдали установленное миссис Аннис правило, запрещавшее общаться во Франции на каких-либо языках, кроме французского), пытался, не привлекая к себе внимания, сделать на коленке упражнение по французскому, на которое он благополучно забил вчера, решив лучше посмотреть с Артуром футбол. Гвейн от нечего делать (а ещё по своей скотской натуре) лениво разглядывал одноклассниц, одну за другой… а потом перешел и на одноклассников. Мерлин, у которого английский был вторым родным, по идее, тоже должен был скучать, но почему-то внимательно слушал Артура, как будто пытаясь уловить что-то важное, чего Артур говорить явно не планировал. Месье Дэмьен хитро смотрел на него, так что появилось ощущение, что Артур явно чего-то не понимает в этой жизни.

Когда они спустились в столовую во время большой перемены, Перси с Леоном уже сидели за двумя составленными вместе столами, а девочки активно махали им руками из очереди, подзывая к себе. Приземлившись с подносом на свободное место, Артур вдруг заметил, что Мерлин куда-то исчез, но, подняв голову, сразу нашел его: тот разговаривал с какой-то темноволосой девочкой на пару лет младше него. Она влюбленно заглядывала ему в глаза, придерживая рукой за локоть, а Мерлин вежливо улыбался, время от времени открывая рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но так и не говоря, а только кивая в ответ на её речи. Софи, спрашивавшая в это время у Гвейна, как прошел их английский, подняла глаза на Артура и, проследив за его взглядом, вздохнула:  
– Даа, бедняга Мёрл _и_ н.  
– Почему? – не понял Артур.  
– Фрея в него влюблена уже целый год, с тех пор, как переехала сюда с семьей, – пожала плечами Софи. – Мерлину приходится постоянно её выслушивать, не может же он сказать, что скорее заинтересовался бы её братом, чем… – Она вдруг замолчала, и над столом тоже резко повисла удивленная тишина. Которую просто не мог не нарушить Артур:  
– В смысле? Он… гей? – О, он даже сам до этого не понимал, насколько сильно хочет знать ответ на этот вопрос.  
Софи испуганно прикусила губу, проговорившись о том, о чем не стоило знать всем подряд.  
– А что? У тебя с этим какие-то проблемы? – грозно глянул на Артура Леон. Можно было подумать, что он сам воинствующий гей, но Артур не был слепым, и не заметить взгляды, которые тот бросал на Митиан, просто не мог.  
– Нет! – тут же выпалил Артур. – Никаких проблем, серьезно.  
– Чувак, мы из страны, в которой разрешены однополые браки, – подхватил Гвейн, – у нас нет никаких проблем с геями.  
С другого края стола утвердительно закивал Перси.  
– Ну хорошо, – успокоился Леон. – А то смотрите мне.  
Ещё минуту каждый молча занимался своим салатом или сэндвичем, пока не подошел Мерлин.  
– Чего такие тихие? – бодро спросил он и, не зная, на кого смотреть, остановил взгляд на Гвейне.  
– Софи выдала твой страшный радужный секрет, – ухмыльнулся тот, но заметив, как вытянулось лицо Мерлина, сразу добавил: – И у нас с этим нет совершенно никаких проблем, можешь не переживать.  
– Я и не переживаю, – произнес Мерлин, садясь за стол и переключая всё своё внимание на содержимое подноса. До начала следующего урока он больше так ничего и не сказал, зато, как показалось бросавшему на него осторожные взгляды Артуру, с каждой минутой мрачнел всё больше и больше. 

Прощаясь с ним и Гвейном тем вечером, Артур по-дружески похлопал Мерлина по плечу, и тот посмотрел на него с таким удивлением, что Артуру сразу стало неловко. Он ведь просто хотел дать ему понять, что всё нормально, его отношение к нему не изменилось, а Мерлин воспринял всё как-то не так. Артур из-за этого даже расстроился и после долго не мог уснуть, ворочаясь на кровати и думая о Мерлине, который лежал сейчас под своим уютным одеялом и наверняка накручивал сам себя. Нужно было придумать, как всё исправить, как вернуть Мерлину его уверенность в себе…

Поэтому когда на следующий день на праздновании их собственного «экватора» Елена предложила играть в бутылочку, Артур был готов расцеловать её сразу, даже не дожидаясь, чтобы она ему выпала. Они сидели в гостиной у Гвен, пили пиво, которое вдруг чудесным образом появилось словно из ниоткуда в неимоверных количествах, и придумывали, во что бы им поиграть дальше. Родители Гвен уехали на выходные, поручив следить за «детьми» Элиану, который, прекрасно понимая «молодежь», ради приличия посидел с ними полчасика, а потом ушел к своей девушке. За несколько часов идеи вечно фонтанирующего Перси иссякли, и Елена вдруг выдала такое знакомое и долгожданное:  
– А давайте играть в бутылочку? – и сразу уточнила: – Только целуются все, никаких рукопожатий и прочей фигни!  
Все замерли, ожидая ответов других.  
– Я за! – первым выкрикнул Гвейн, пихая к бок Ланса, который, рассмеявшись, пожал плечами в знак согласия. Вивиан, Софи, Гвен и Митиан тут же вскинули руки, будто просясь к доске, и с воодушевлением закивали. Елена приобняла смущенную Сифу за талию, явно намекая на то, что отвертеться ей не удастся. Артур поднял большой палец вверх, что за ним тут же повторил Перси, улыбаясь и наверняка вспоминая гладиаторов. Леон, обреченно вздохнув (скорее для вида) и покосившись на Митиан, тоже кивнул.  
– Мерлин? – спросила Елена, и все повернулись в сторону Мерлина, смотревшего на них огромными глазами, будто удивляясь, что его вообще заметили, он ведь так хорошо слился со стеной.  
– Ээ, я… – Он поджал губы и неопределенно мотнул головой. – Я не уверен, что всем будет комфортно играть со мной.  
– Кому некомфортно, может идти домой, – тут же заявил Леон, и Артур снова подумал, что тот как-то чересчур вступается за Мерлина, будто он его старший брат или, может быть…  
– Да брось, Мерлин! – Гвейн потянулся к нему сразу через несколько человек и неуклюже потрепал по волосам. – Или играют все, или никто. Нас правда не напрягает твоя ориентация. Мы, может, тоже через пару лет решим пожениться, – сказал он, кивнув в сторону Перси, и тот с готовностью закивал в ответ. Артур догадывался, что он скорее соглашается с тем, что Мерлину не из-за чего волноваться, но выглядело это так, словно он всерьез рассматривает вариант замужества с Гвейном. Софи с Вивиан тихонько захихикали. Гвейн вопросительно посмотрел на Артура.  
– Ну, я не уверен, что соберусь за тебя замуж через пару лет, – начал тот, и Гвейн закатил глаза, – но в остальном ты прав. Не парься, Мерлин, здесь все свои.  
Мерлин, казалось, ждал именно этого подтверждения: на его лице отразилось облегчение, и он сразу словно засветился.  
– Окей.  
Елена захлопала в ладоши и, одним глотком допив своё пиво, поместила бутылку в центр их импровизированного круга.  
Когда бутылочка начала крутиться в самый первый раз, Артур не думал ни о чем, просто внимательно следя за мелькавшими на зеленом стекле бликами от настенных светильников. А вот когда движение стало замедляться, и вот-вот должен был определиться первый претендент на поцелуй Елены, Артур вдруг ясно осознал, что сейчас бутылочка укажет на него. Бывает иногда такое чувство, когда точно знаешь, что сейчас что-то произойдет – и оно тут же происходит. Не успел он додумать эту мысль, как зеленое горлышко указало на его правое колено, и Артур едва не закатил глаза, показав тем самым мирозданию, что он о нём думает. С Еленой он целовался уже не раз, поэтому у него даже не ёкнуло в груди от хотя бы крохотного предвкушения, когда он под веселые крики окружающих потянулся к подруге. Елена лишь чмокнула его в губы, замерев после этого на пару мгновений, чтобы не вызывать ни у кого подозрений (сам псевдопоцелуй от глаз окружающих скрывали её длинные волосы), и отстранилась. Артур снова еле сдержался от того, чтобы возвести очи горе или насмешливо фыркнуть, настолько несексуальным было всё это действо. Если бы Елена была парнем, она могла бы посоперничать с Гвейном за звание его лучшего друга. Лучший друг тем временем возмущенно воскликнул:  
– Эй, нам было ничего не видно! Не жульничать!  
И сам Гвейн не жульничал, со всем своим жаром засунув язык Артуру в рот, когда следующим бутылочка указала на него. В этот раз Артуру уже не хотелось сделать скучающее выражение лица – он элементарно заржал, только каким-то чудом не откусив Гвейну ни язык, ни хотя бы губу и по ходу пытаясь вытереть рукавом рот. Гвейн не обиделся, только пнул его ногой в лодыжку, но это лишь помогло Артуру успокоиться и взять себя в руки. Дальше Гвейн целовал Перси, что вызвало просто взрыв улюлюканий, стоны Софи «Ооо, мой новый ОТП!..» и крики Гвен «Стойте! Замрите! Где мой телефон?!» Гвейн отстранился от Перси раньше, чем она успела сделать фото (или она хотела видео?), но уверил её, что всё ещё успеется, он чувствует, что это их не единственный поцелуй. Перси покраснел так, что даже в полумраке комнаты нельзя было не заметить его алое лицо, и облизал губы, явно предвкушая то, что только что пообещал друг. Возможно, Перси был гораздо умнее, чем все привыкли думать, и смог всё тут же точно просчитать, но при следующем же ходе ему действительно достался Гвейн. На этот раз поцелуй был долгим и неторопливым, все желающие смогли заснять его в любых необходимых ракурсах, а Митиан даже успела сходить в кухню за новым пакетом чипсов. Артур уже начал откровенно скучать и, решив оторваться от изучения противоположной стенки, перевел взгляд на Мерлина: тот огромными глазами смотрел на его друзей, кажется, едва ли не задержав дыхание. От этого захотелось просто взять и оторвать Перси с Гвейном друг от друга, а эту чертову бутылку заколдовать, чтобы она больше не указывала им друг на друга. И на Мерлина тоже. И вообще.  
Слава Богу, дальше Гвейну выпала Гвен, которая, поцеловав его, рассмеялась:  
– Даже и не знаю, Гвейна я сейчас целовала или Перси!  
Перси, казалось, готов был провалиться сквозь землю.  
После этого Артур на какое-то время выпал из круговорота событий. Целовались все и со всеми: Гвен с Вивиан, Вивиан с Еленой, Елена с Сифой, Сифа с Мерлином (вот же черт!), Мерлин с Гвен, Гвен с Лансом, Ланс с Леоном, Леон с Митиан (ну наконец-то, свершилось), Митиан с Перси, и снова Перси с Гвейном, и Гвейн с Сифой, и Сифа с Софи, Софи с Лансом, Ланс с Гвейном, Гвейн с Вивиан, Вивиан с Софи, Софи с Мерлином… – но бутылочка упорно отказывалась выбирать Артура. Поэтому когда он очнулся от своего бездумного созерцания этого дурацкого куска зеленого стекла и, подняв голову, увидел, что все смотрят на него, то даже не сразу понял, в чем дело. Потом вновь опустил взгляд на бутылку, чье горлышко было направлено прямо на него. Этот неловкий момент, подумал Артур, когда не знаешь, к кому нужно поворачиваться… но поворачиваться даже не пришлось: перед ним уже возник Мерлин. Сердце Артура пропустило удар и тут же, как безумное, забилось в груди, разгоняя горячие волны по всему телу. Он попытался сглотнуть, всё ещё не до конца веря в происходящее, но у него мигом пересохло в горле, поэтому получилось только с третьего раза – и это уж никак не могло укрыться от Мерлина. Тот смотрел на него как-то восторженно, и Артур не понимал почему, но времени на раздумья не было, и он подался вперед, к Мерлину, в миг отзеркалившему его движение. На вкус Мерлин был как кола, хотя, вроде бы, до этого все пили пиво, и от него не хотелось отрываться. Сладко, влажно, тепло, мягко и в то же время уверенно – Артур моментально сошел с ума, с готовностью нырнув в ощущения. Мерлин горячо выдохнул ему в рот, а Артур вдыхал, вдыхал – и не мог выдохнуть. Перенасытившийся кислородом мозг вдруг завопил: «Вы не одни! На вас смотрят десять человек! Вы целуетесь уже целую неприличную вечность!» – и Артур отстранился, широко раскрыв глаза. Мерлин такими же огромными глазами смотрел на него.  
– Ну всё… – послышался откуда-то издалека голос Митиан. Артур не мог точно сказать, относилось ли это ёмкое высказывание к ним или было как-то связано с тем, что после этого Сифа с Еленой и Леон с Перси засобирались по домам (ох уж эти строгие родители), но сам бы он именно так и описал ситуацию. Ну всё.  
Распрощавшись с отправившимися домой друзьями, оставшиеся не стали продолжать игру. Все завалились кто на диван, кто на пол перед ним смотреть телевизор. Точнее, все, кроме Гвен и Ланса, которые куда-то исчезли (то ли по отдельности, то ли вместе…), и Мерлина, которого Артур в последний раз видел на крыльце, когда прощался с Перси, Леоном, Еленой и Сифой. По телевизору показывали какую-то пост-апокалиптическую ерунду, которая, однако, сподвигла Гвейна, Митиан, Вивиан и Софи на высокоинтеллектуальную беседу, участвовать в которой Артур был совсем не настроен. Он, стараясь не привлекать к себе внимания, аккуратно выполз из-под растянувшейся поверх него и Гвейна Вивиан и вышел в коридор. Свет там был выключен, но снаружи горел фонарь, поэтому Артур сразу заметил на улице оперевшегося на перила Мерлина, сосредоточенно разглядывавшего что-то у себя под ногами. Артур толкнул входную дверь и вышел на крыльцо. Здесь были слышны голоса активно обсуждавших что-то ребят и шум приглушенно вещавшего свои интересности телевизора, но помимо этого откуда-то сверху доносилась медленная и сопливо-романтичная мелодия. Теперь сомнений в том, что Ланс и Гвен уединились где-то на втором этаже вместе, почти не оставалось.  
Мерлин посмотрел на Артура и смущенно улыбнулся, и Артур не придумал ничего лучше, чем предложить, автоматически переходя на родной английский:  
– Хочешь потанцевать?  
Наверное, в любом другом случае ему тут же стало бы неловко, он бы тут же отругал самого себя за глупость, но выпитое до этого приличное количество пива давало о себе знать.  
– Я не умею танцевать, – пожал плечами Мерлин, кажется, искренне сожалея о такой досадной мелочи. По-видимому, всё-таки Мерлин умел не всё, подумал Артур, но это не делало его менее идеальным в его глазах.  
– Смысл не в том, чтобы как-то правильно танцевать. – Артур подошел ближе, остановившись буквально в полушаге от него. – Смысл в том, чтобы быть ближе друг к другу, чтобы целых минуты три говорить другому какие-нибудь глупые приятности. – Сделав ещё одно крохотное движение вперед, он обнял Мерлина за талию, и тот без раздумий обвил руками его шею. Это обнадеживало.  
– Да? И что бы ты мне сказал?  
Артур перенес вес с одной ноги на другую, покачиваясь в отдаленном подобии элементарного танца, и уткнулся лицом Мерлину в волосы, чтобы совсем не сгореть от смущения, произнося свои следующие слова.  
– Я бы сказал, что мне нравится тебя обнимать. Что ты приятно пахнешь. Что меня поражает, сколько всего ты умеешь. И что мне понравилось тебя целовать. Что я бы хотел поцеловать тебя снова.  
Стоя так близко, невозможно было не почувствовать, как быстро колотилось сердце Мерлина. Ещё чуть-чуть, и стоило бы подумать о вызове скорой.  
– Так поцелуй… – прошептал Мерлин у самого его уха, и Артур непроизвольно стиснул его в объятиях ещё сильнее, будто стараясь удержать своё счастье, такое невероятное и всеобъемлющее. Он скользнул губами по его щеке, отметив, как Мерлин шумно втянул воздух, и поцеловал.  
Артуру было бы трудно описать этот поцелуй, даже при всем желании выразить свои ощущения словами, – он мог только чувствовать. Чувствовать, как Мерлин вцепляется пальцами в футболку у него на плечах, прижимая ещё ближе к себе. Как он тут же тянется вперед, стоит Артуру на миллиметр отстраниться. Как от него исходит такое уютное и желанное тепло…  
– Артур?.. – Артур открыл глаза и, жадно облизав губы (просто не в силах остановить себя), посмотрел в сторону дома, откуда его только что позвал Ланс.  
– Пора в кроватку, смотреть сны про пушистых котиков, – хмыкнул Мерлин, разве что не светясь от радости.  
И правда, после того как Артур, предварительно убедившись, что они с Мерлином выглядят достаточно прилично, крикнул, что они на улице, к ним вышли Ланс с Гвейном, и первый нехотя сообщил, что пора бы собираться домой. Вивиан с Софи оставались ночевать у Гвен.  
Дорогу домой Артур помнил весьма смутно – и из-за недавно выпитого алкоголя, и из-за перекрывавшего всё остальное желания взять идущего рядом Мерлина за руку, или притянуть к себе, или схватить в охапку и утащить в укромный уголок, где их никто не найдет, и залюбить до потери всякой связи с действительностью. Но он упрямо шел вперед, изредка поглядывая на Мерлина, который явно тратил все свои силы на борьбу с примерно такими же порывами.  
Уже пожелав Лансу спокойной ночи и завалившись на кровать, Артур понял, что не сможет сегодня нормально спать, да и не хочет. По крайней мере, пока не исполнит хотя бы часть того, что ему так хочется сделать с Мерлином. У него всё ещё приятно шумело в голове, поэтому решение он принял быстро и, натянув свою любимую красную толстовку, быстро сунув ноги в кеды и на всякий случай захватив с собой мобильник, он прямо в пижаме тихонько (он очень надеялся, что это было так) спустился вниз и выскользнул на улицу, направляясь в сторону соседнего дома. Телефон оказался очень кстати, потому что, встав под окном Мерлина, Артур понял, что романтично (и по-сталкерски) забраться в комнату через это самое окно просто невозможно – рядом не наблюдалось ни так удачно растущего дерева, ни какой-нибудь кстати установленной трубы. Поэтому он, не долго думая, набрал номер Мерлина и, почти сразу же услышав ответ, прошептал, захлебнувшись собственным голосом:  
– Посмотри в окно.  
– Что? – непонимающе переспросил Мерлин за секунду до того, как за тёмным стеклом мелькнула его ещё более тёмная макушка.  
– Открой мне дверь.  
В трубке послышалось непонятное шуршание, после чего разговор прекратился. Когда Артур обогнул дом и подошел к входной двери, Мерлин уже стоял на пороге, смотря на него огромными глазами и даже немного приоткрыв рот в изумлении. А ещё он прибежал, даже не надев тапочки, и стоял на холодном полу босиком, от чего у Артура прямо защемило сердце, и он сжал Мерлина в объятии прежде, чем тот успел что-либо сказать.  
– Артуур… – выдохнул Мерлин, обнимая в ответ, и, как будто только вспомнив, произнес: – Что ты здесь делаешь?  
– А не видно? – Артур чуть сильнее сжал руки, слегка приподняв его в воздух, демонстрируя, что он здесь делает. Мерлин тихо рассмеялся и утянул его за собой в дом, а затем вверх по лестнице к себе в комнату. 

Этой ночью Артур понял, что не собирается позволять Мерлину жить у Гвейна, когда тот через несколько месяцев приедет в Лондон. Придется им с Лансом поменяться местами – Мерлин останется у Артура, и никаких возражений. Зацелованный и разомлевший от его прикосновений Мерлин устало смеялся ему в шею, шепча «Конечно, Артур» и «Всё, что угодно, Артур», и медленно водил своими изящными пальцами по его ключицам, словно стараясь запомнить на ощупь, чтобы потом воспроизвести в античной скульптуре… Артур заснул с этой нелепой мыслью, и у него перед глазами ещё какое-то время крутились отколотые мраморные носы и прочие уже неопознаваемые части тела.  
Проснулся он от настойчивой вибрации телефона и сначала вообще не мог понять, что это за звук и откуда он доносится. Как ни странно, он прекрасно помнил, где он находится и как он здесь оказался. Мерлин невозмутимо спал у него на плече, чуть приоткрыв рот и не обращая никакого внимания на внешние раздражители. Артур нехотя вытащил руку из-под теплого одеяла и нащупал рядом с кроватью брошенную прямо на пол толстовку. Вытащив из её кармана телефон, он, не имея возможности выбраться из хватки Мерлина, провел пальцем по экрану и тихо произнес:  
– Да?  
– АРТУР! – Голос Ланса орал из трубки гораздо громче, чем только что говорил сам Артур. Мерлин рядом заворочался, недовольно сопя. – Ты, мать твою, где?!  
Артур ещё никогда не слышал, чтобы Ланс ругался.  
– Ээ… – Думать с утра и в принципе-то было не очень просто, а уж с бодуна, да ещё и в такой ситуации… – Я тут вышел на утреннюю пробежку, – сказал он первое, что пришло в голову после многозначительного «ээ».  
– Да ладно, это же Ланс, – хихикнул Мерлин, – ты можешь сказать ему.  
– Это Мерлин там?! Вы совсем охренели? Я тут встаю, а тебя и след простыл! Я что должен думать?? А он, понимаешь, там с Мерлином… о.  
Ланс резко замолчал, видимо, сделав абсолютно правильные выводы, а Мерлин, слышавший его восклицания, рассмеялся и отобрал у Артура телефон, намереваясь самолично разобраться с разъяренным другом.  
– Слушай, не гони волну. Что ты наводишь панику, как параноидальная мамаша? Взял трубку, позвонил, нашел. Все живы, здоровы, тащи сюда свою задницу, – безапелляционно припечатал он, так что Ланс даже не сразу нашелся с ответом.  
– И как я объясню твоим родителям, почему я один, а Артур уже у тебя? – резонно возразил он.  
– Во-первых, моих родителей нет дома, они собирались уехать рано утром. Во-вторых, я не думаю, что им бы пришлось что-то объяснять… Они, знаешь ли, не тупые.  
Артур хмыкнул и в каком-то необъяснимом восторженном порыве наклонился к Мерлину, проводя языком по его шее – от самого основания до подбородка. Мерлин от неожиданности пискнул и выронил телефон. Голос Ланса, всё ещё вещавший что-то из складок одеяла, уже не имел никакого значения. 

Проходив весь день в спортивных штанах и футболке Мерлина, заявившего, что он никуда его не выпустит вплоть до завтрашнего утра (когда им волей-неволей придется идти в школу), Артур решил, что у себя дома он заставит Мерлина носить его, Артура, вещи. Эта идея уже заранее стала его кинком. Впрочем, судя по голодным взглядам, которые Мерлин бросал на него, тому вся эта тема с переодеваниями нравилась не меньше.  
Уже около двух часов дня Ланс заявил, что не может больше находиться в их электризующем окружающее пространство присутствии и ушел, прихватив с собой похабно ухмылявшегося Гвейна, сказав, что сегодня тот будет ночевать у него. Гвейн напоследок поиграл бровями и послушно ушел с ним. О том, что они делали весь оставшийся день, ни Артур, ни Мерлин не имели ни малейшего понятия. Сами они сначала попытались посмотреть телевизор, но, так и не найдя ничего стоящего, перебрались на кровать с ноутбуком Мерлина и стали смотреть всякую научную фантастику. Разумеется, Мерлин не мог не любить любимые фильмы Артура, не мог не знать его любимых героев и актеров, не мог не цитировать одни и те же с ним фразы. Мерлин был просто идеальным. А то, как ловко пальцы его левой руки порхали по тачпаду, вызывало умопомрачительное желание схватить их и облизать каждый… со всеми вытекающими отсюда последствиями.  
Потом они показывали друг другу фотографии у себя на телефонах, рассказывая, как и когда они были сделаны, и долго пополняли коллекции бесконечными совместными фото: с разных ракурсов, корча рожи, строя серьезные мины, целуясь… и всё это даже не меняя свой дислокации. 

Утром Мерлин всё-таки разрешил Артуру переодеться в его собственные вещи, которые заботливо принес Ланс, и Артура весь день не покидало ощущение, что всё вокруг как-то неправильно, что теперь прямо под носом нет запаха Мерлина, хотя утром он мылся его мылом и шампунем (точнее, это Мерлин мыл его своим мылом и шампунем), и пахнуть они должны были совершенно одинаково. Кстати, родители Мерлина, вернувшиеся вечером, казалось, ни капли не удивились присутствию в их дома Артура вместо Гвейна и как что-то само собой разумеющееся предложили им поменяться местами – а с родителями Ланса они, на всякий случай, поговорят, чтобы те не решили, что Артуру у них что-то не понравилось.  
Первые три дня этой недели были почти полностью посвящены работе над первой частью экологического проекта, к которому и был приурочен их обмен. Сначала они искали необходимую информацию в интернете и структурировали найденные данные – на это ушел весь понедельник. Артур усиленно старался следить за ходом дела, но всё равно постоянно отвлекался на то, чтобы под столом провести пальцами по ноге Мерлина, удивленно распахивавшего глаза и красневшего, или написать ему какую-нибудь глупую записку, хотя он сидел прямо рядом с ним и сказать ему всё, что угодно, можно было без особого труда. Ланс только закатывал глаза, смотря на них, а сам то и дело бросал взгляды на Гвен, каждый раз резко отворачивавшуюся и тут же начинавшую активно обсуждать с остальными какой-нибудь очередной невероятно важный вопрос. Если бы Артур уделял чуть больше внимания кому-либо, кроме Мерлина, он заметил бы, что сидевший чуть поодаль Перси украдкой поглядывал на Гвейна, слегка улыбаясь каждый раз, когда тот каким-то образом выражал поддержку во всех начинаниях Артуру с Мерлином.  
Вечером они, взмыленные, всей толпой пошли в кино, и Артур извелся, ведь даже несмотря на темноту в зале, он не мог позволить себе практически ничего из того, что ему хотелось бы обязательно сделать с Мерлином на последнем ряду кинозала. Поэтому на следующий день, после изматывающего тура по всевозможным экологическим учреждениям, он, быстро попрощавшись с остальными, утащил Мерлина в никому не известном направлении. После чего они долго бродили по незнакомым улицам, с трудом ориентируясь по GPS у Мерлина в телефоне и вовсе не торопясь найти дорогу. А отыскав нужное место, пошли в кино уже, как полагается, вдвоем. Благо, народу на том сеансе оказалось немного, и никто не потребовал выпроводить их за неподобающее поведение.  
В среду группа уже обрабатывала результаты опросов, проведенных накануне, а Артур внезапно обнаружил, что на перемене Леон, краснея, бережно держит за руку Митиан, будто она может сломаться от слишком сильного прикосновения. Артуру вдруг стало грустно от того, что через несколько дней всё закончится, и они с Мерлином не увидятся ещё три, если не четыре, месяца… а после двух недель в Лондоне вообще непонятно, что будет. Они продолжат жить своими жизнями и больше не увидятся? Или будут навещать друг друга раз в несколько месяцев, пока им не надоест?.. Но в тот же момент рядом появился Мерлин, обнимая и утыкаясь губами ему куда-то за ухом, и Артур решил больше ни о чем не думать. Просто жить этой ставшей реальностью мечтой, о которой он до этого даже и не подозревал. После школы они дотемна гуляли по городу, разговаривая. Артур решился-таки, наконец, задать мучавший его вопрос относительно Леона. Мерлин опустил глаза и спрятал замерзшие пальцы в рукава, и только потом ответил:  
– Ну, просто понимаешь… я когда-то, вроде как, был в него влюблен. Ну, Леон такой… сильный и мужественный. И добрый, и верный. Я ведь не мог запасть на Ланса, он же мой лучший друг, а мне, видимо, было просто необходимо найти объект для обожания. Ну вот я и… – Мерлин пожал плечами. – А Леон такой ответственный, видишь. У меня очень быстро всё прошло, да я бы и не смог никогда на самом деле встречаться с Леоном, даже если бы его интересовали парни. Но он теперь всё время чувствует за меня ответственность, вот и вступается, если вдруг что. Может, даже перебарщивает иногда, – усмехнулся он, и Артур выслушал целую историю о том, как Леон разукрасил физиономию одному типу, которому хватило ума наехать на Мерлина на какой-то вечеринке прямо в присутствии Леона.  
– Значит, у вас ничего не было? – ревниво переспросил Артур, чтобы уж точно расставить все точки над “i”.  
Мерлин фыркнул и, в мгновение ока оказавшись прямо перед ним, скользнул руками ему под куртку и футболку, прижимая всё ещё ледяные ладони в горячим бокам.  
– Не было, не было, не переживай.  
Артуру очень хотелось спросить: а с кем было? Вытянуть из Мерлина каждую песчинку информации об этом, а потом растолочь в пыль и развеять по ветру, заменив новыми, общими на двоих воспоминаниями. Но он решил пока что не пугать его своими собственническими порывами, тем более что Мерлин уже самозабвенно целовал его, явно не думая ни о ком другом.

В четверг, наконец, проект отошел на второй план, и их повезли в Версаль. В этот день Артур уже открыто держал Мерлина за руку, ни на шаг не отпуская от себя и демонстративно не обращая внимания на настороженный, но не более, взгляд миссис Аннис. Месье Дэмьен же, казалось, откровенно радовался их счастливому союзу, словно ждал этого события всю свою жизнь. «Он, походу, главный шиппер Арлина», – положив Мерлину подбородок на плечо, прошептала Софи, подошедшая сзади. Мерлин, не выдержав, рассмеялся в голос, заставив строгого экскурсовода посмотреть на него с таким презрением, как будто… Артур так и не смог подобрать сравнения. На Мерлина просто невозможно было смотреть с презрением.  
Почти всё время в парке и во дворце им пришлось провести вместе с группой, возможности остаться одним просто не было. Артур почему-то морально очень устал за весь день, поэтому вечером отрубился, едва улегшись на кровать. Точнее, едва убедившись, что Мерлин тут же, рядом с ним, и никуда больше не собирается.

Утром пятницы ребята доделывали проект и приводили его в божеский вид для дальнейшей презентации, которая состоялась после обеда и, на взгляд Артура, да и всех остальных тоже, была откровенно никому не интересна. А уже после окончания уроков в школе устроили грандиозный прощальный вечер, на котором собралась целая куча народу, хотя большинство не имело к обмену никакого отношения. Артуру было элементарно жаль потраченного времени. Он смотрел на всё грустневшего Мерлина, который, однако, старался улыбаться каждый раз, ловя на себе его взгляд, и с трудом представлял себе, как он будет жить следующие несколько месяцев.  
В ночь перед отъездом они долго просто сидели рядом на кровати, молча, разговаривая и снова молча. Артур не хотел ни о чем спрашивать, выпытывать какие-либо обещания – поэтому они говорили о всяких мелочах, каждую из которых внимательно впитывали, чтобы потом тщательно сохранить на будущее.

Следующие несколько месяцев прошли в регулярных разговорах в скайпе, с видео и без, а также в постепенном осознании того, что уже пора начинать готовиться к предстоящим выпускным экзаменам, ведь к лету они будут свободными людьми! До тех пор, пока не начнутся занятия в университете. Артур жаловался Мерлину на тяжелую жизнь, тот утешал его и жаловался сам. На все вопросы о том, собирается ли Мерлин куда-нибудь поступать, и если да, то куда, тот отвечал что-нибудь в духе «о-боже-Артур-давай-не-будем-об-этом», и Артуру приходилось от него отставать. Мерлин, конечно, не переедет в Лондон из-за него. У него, наверное, как и у самого Артура, ближайшие несколько лет уже давно распланированы, и переиграть всё нет никакой возможности. Поэтому нет смысла об этом говорить. 

Отцу Артур рассказал о Мерлине в первый же день, как вернулся из Парижа. Утер явно не ожидал, что сын вдруг переметнется на ту сторону радуги, и отнесся к заявлению Артура довольно скептически. Но слушая каждый день всё больше и больше рассказов об этом таинственном незнакомце, Пендрагон-старший понимал, что дело серьезно. Как достойный отец, интересуясь жизнью своего сына, он с трудом сдерживал желание попросить Артура хотя бы показать ему, как выглядит этот его Мерлин. Но ничего, оставалось только немного подождать, и тот прибудет к ним в дом собственной персоной.  
Моргана, выходившая на связь в скайп из далекого Нью-Йорка, смеялась и на разные лады повторяла: «Аняня!», вытягивая руки вперед и изображая, что обнимает его. Только услышав про Мерлина, она тут же нашла его в друзьях Артура на фэйсбуке и, добавившись к нему сама, моментально с ним подружилась. По скромному мнению Артура, это не предвещало ничего хорошего.

Когда настал этот долгожданный день, день приезда французов, Артур бесконечно долго стоял перед шкафом, решая, что надеть. Даже пару раз переодевался, как девушка перед свиданием. Мерлин, казалось, за всё время разлуки стал ещё более прекрасным и невероятным, на него было едва ли не больно смотреть. Он искренне, но вполне невинно обнимал его на вокзале, но его теплый шепот прямо у самого уха обещал гораздо большее.  
Артур очень нервничал по дороге от вокзала домой. Несмотря на то, что отец не высказывал никакого неодобрения относительно ситуации в целом, да и вообще считал его уже достаточно взрослым для того, чтобы думать своей головой и принимать собственные решения, Артур переживал, что Утер может не одобрить его выбор. Конечно, вряд ли он встанет у них на пути или что-то вроде того, но всё-таки хотелось бы знать, что отцу Мерлин тоже нравится. Сам же Мерлин, сидевший на пассажирском сидении слева от него, сначала рассказывал, как тосковал всё это время влюбленный Леон, а потом вдруг замолчал и, похлопав Артура по колену, произнес:  
– Блин, Артур, расслабься. Ты понижаешь мою самооценку.  
Артур усмехнулся, вдруг понимая, что Мерлин не может не расположить Утера к себе. Они обязательно найдут общий язык.  
– Ты ему понравишься, – кивнул он, точно зная, что это правда.

Утер удивленно чуть вскинул брови, когда они вошли в гостиную, по-видимому, ожидав увидеть какого-нибудь накачанного волосатого мужика или же наоборот манерного мальчика с выщипанными бровями (или как он ещё мог представлять себе среднестатистического гея?), но вовсе не такого Мерлина. Однако он больше никак не показал расхождения своих представлений с действительностью и протянул ему руку:  
– Приятно, наконец, познакомиться, Мерлин.  
– И мне, мистер Пендрагон, сэр! – Мерлин с энтузиазмом пожал ему руку, а потом просто по инерции свободной ладонью похлопал по плечу. Отстранившись, он смущенно улыбнулся, уже прикидывая, как теперь спасать ситуацию, но Утер только кивнул и махнул в сторону кухни:  
– Приходите ужинать, как будете готовы.  
Может быть, Артуру только показалось, но отец сдерживал вполне добродушную улыбку, уходя в кухню и давая им время отнести вещи в комнаты, а Мерлину – осмотреться.  
Утер нечасто находил время готовить, и Артур оценил то, что тот так расстарался в честь приезда Мерлина. Мерлин хвалил его кулинарные способности чуть ли не каждую минуту, и Артур не мог нарадоваться на такую семейную идиллию.  
Правда, Артур резко забыл о существовании отца, так же как и всего остального человеческого населения земного шара, как только остался с Мерлином наедине за закрытой дверью своей спальни. Мерлин стонал под ним, запрокидывая голову назад и скользя по его спине непослушными пальцами, и Артуру казалось, что он будет с ним всегда, и ничто на свете не сможет этому помешать.

Через четыре дня Утер уехал в какую-то важную командировку, взяв с них слово хорошо себя вести и звонить, если что-то пойдет не так. Артур так и не понял, действительно ли отцу нужно было куда-то по работе или он просто великодушно предоставил их самим себе. Или же они настолько его достали, что терпеть их рядом с собой больше не было никаких сил. В любом случае, уже на следующий день они оба сказались больными и почти всё оставшееся время провели якобы дома с мнимым гриппом. На самом же деле, Мерлин радостно помахал у Артура перед носом какими-то бумажками и провозгласил:  
– Я на всякий случай при встрече захватил пачечку бланков у своего дяди, Гаюса, он здесь работает врачом. Знал, что пригодятся, не знал только, что так скоро.  
Так что у них даже нашлось официальное подтверждение того, что они могут бездельничать целую неделю. Хотя, конечно же, они не бездельничали. Они успели побывать в большинстве любимых мест Артура, иногда даже приглашая присоединиться остальных их друзей, которые, разумеется, торжественно клялись не сдавать их учителям. В один из дней даже ходили на концерт какой-то валлийской группы, которую просто обожал Гвейн, заявивший, что они не могут это пропустить, поэтому все идут, и возражения не принимаются.  
Вечерами Артур заказывал еду домой или разогревал в микроволновке пиццу или лазанью – и они очень романтично ужинали, иногда даже при свечах, и пили вино. Потом Артур кормил Мерлина с рук виноградом или клубникой, или ещё чем-нибудь, на что тот указывал ему в магазине, и Мерлин падал на подушки, раскидывая руки в стороны, и смеясь:  
– Ну всё, отужинал меня, теперь можешь и от… – Артур и сам знал, что может. И даже не отужинав, что подтверждала предыдущая практика.

Конечно, их коллекция совместных фото пополнилась примерно миллионом новых картинок. Например, они решили фотографироваться в каждом новом месте, которое посетят (Мерлин обещал потом сделать фотообои и обклеить ими свою комнату), но это оказалось довольно трудно, потому что, если считать новым местом каждую новую улицу… В общем, это было трудно. Но всё же они старались запечатлеть себя хотя бы в основных знаковых местах – и это уже было немало. 

Когда Мерлин уехал, Артур с трудом боролся с желанием действительно распечатать всю эту кипу фотографий и развесить на стенах вокруг. Единственным, что помогало не впасть в панику или полное уныние, были почти ежедневные разговоры в скайпе с Мерлином, таким же уставшим от всех этих экзаменов и постоянного стресса, как и он. И по-прежнему не раскрывавшим свои планы на будущее. «Давай подождем, пока всё точно определится, ладно? Я не хочу пока ничего говорить». Артур не мог давить на него, умом понимая, что надеяться не на что… но с каждым днем почему-то иррационально успокаиваясь, как будто осознавая, что всё равно всё будет хорошо.

***

2 часа 29 минут – время пути «Евростара» – пролетели в мгновение ока.  
9:47 – второе заветное время этой солнечной, жаркой, яркой субботы.  
Артур схватил свою сумку, на ходу отключая плеер и выдергивая наушники из ушей, и вылетел из вагона на пока ещё не очень многолюдный перрон. Мерлина он заметил сразу – тот привлекал к себе внимание даже не своей яркой зеленой футболкой, а букетом белых тюльпанов в руках. Он невинно улыбнулся, протягивая их Артуру:  
– Не только же тебе делать всякие милые штуки для меня, – и рассмеялся.  
Артур аккуратно поставил сумку на пол, взял у него цветы и поднес к лицу, показательно втягивая носом их запах.  
– Ах, какой дивный аромат, месье Амр _и_ с.  
Мерлин первый не выдержал, метнувшись в его сторону, одной рукой обхватывая поперек спины, а другой за затылок притягивая к себе для поцелуя, который Артур назвал бы лучшим в своей жизни, но с Мерлином они все были лучшими.  
Оторвавшись от его губ, Мерлин ещё какое-то время, не открывая глаз, переводил дыхание, и только потом, отстранившись, взволнованно произнес:  
– Леон считает, что я не должен тебе сразу сейчас говорить, но он кудахчет вокруг меня, как наседка… В общем, я буду учиться в универе в Лондоне.  
Артур подумал, что именно так и теряют дар речи. Он только стоял, неверяще моргая, открывая и закрывая рот, не в силах выразить свои эмоции словами или даже звуками. Мерлин весело смотрел на него, потешаясь над его мучениями, и Артур просто схватил его в охапку, прижимая к себе и теперь точно зная: иначе и быть не могло. Они будут вместе, и впереди у них целая вечность.


End file.
